Vehicle cabs usually contain windows for visibility, and many of these windows are openable in order to provide ventilation and/or an emergency exit for the operator. Because of the various types of windows, a large number of latch mechanisms have been devised for securing the windows positively in a closed position.
However, the known latch mechanisms are complex in operation and typically require many separate parts. In addition to being too costly, the separate parts sometimes become loose or include spring members which gradually fail with age so that the window either rattles or allows water, dirt and noise into the vehicle cab.
Accordingly, what is needed is a low cost and simple latch which will positively secure a window or the like to an associated frame. In addition to having a long service life, the latch should preferably be constructed to enable it to be released quickly in an emergency or be activated to a latched position with conveniently uniform manipulating motions.